


Roommates and Grocery Shopping

by bridgetlikesto_write



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Polyamory, Pure, bi lance, but - Freeform, coran is a drug dealer, drug mention, klance, lol, non binary, non binary pidge, not matt, or smut, pan Shiro, polyamourus Hunk, shallura - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, stoner au, stoners, trans allura, vld, weed humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridgetlikesto_write/pseuds/bridgetlikesto_write
Summary: tbh i wrote this not originally as voltron but with ocs but i kept thinking how the crew was basically voltron. lance is the check out boy at the safeway who's always rude to keith but everyone insists that he's into him. it isn't until allura's party that he sees things differently. it's a real short story and it's purely fluff.





	Roommates and Grocery Shopping

Keith held out his hand and accepted his receipt and change to stick them in the back of his pocket. Shiro and him then proceeded to pick up as many bags as they could and wish the cashier a good night.  
“Bye,” the cashier said rolling his eyes. Keith turned his head to see the cashier laughing with some woman.  
“I think that cashier hates me,” Keith said soon after exiting the store.  
“I think you're coming down and now you’re paranoid,” Shiro replied.  
“Actually, I’m still pretty high,” Keith corrected.  
“What even makes you think he hates you?” Shiro asked while placing the bags in the front seat.  
“I can’t drive while high and this is the only store within walking distance, I’m here a lot,” Keith said putting his bags by his feet in the passenger seat.  
“He's really never smiled at you once?” Shiro asked. They drove out of the parking space and began driving down the street.  
“No,” Keith said while leaning his head against the window.  
“He’s probably just annoyed by your presence, then,” Shiro shrugged.  
“Wow, I’m so lucky to have a brother like you to make me feel so reassured about my presence,” Keith groaned sarcastically.  
“You are, now get the bags,” he ordered.  
“We’re already back?” Keith asked.  
Shiro laughed while walking into the apartment complex.  
Keith held majority of the groceries and waited impatiently for Shrio to find the keys in his pocket.  
“Honey, we’re home!” Shiro called while entering his apartment.  
“Did you bring lettuce?” a crazed Allura from the kitchen.  
“I’ll bring you some extra lettuce!” Shiro said running back out the door to return to the store.  
Keith rested all the groceries he was holding on the counter. He turned to go help Allura, but then fell into the kitchen stool. His head fell almost automatically into his hand. He slowly combed his messy black hair with his fingers as if he was pulling out his headache.  
“Are you okay?” Allura asked. For the first time in days, Keith saw Allura worry about something other than tomorrow’s party.  
“What clued you in?” Keith groaned.  
“You’re wearing my shoes,” Allura said. Keith looked at his feet. He was, in fact, wearing tan flip flops with blue and orange straps and a boosted heel in winter.  
“I was high,” Keith groaned again, but this time with a smile. “I just came down all at one time and very painfully.”  
“How do you feel?” she asked.  
“Well, I’ve been eating unconsciously all day and now there’s a bunch of food in front of me...somehow,” he said. Allura laughed loudly and Keith grabbed at his head harder.  
Shiro jumped into the scene with his two grocery bags and a newly lit joint in his mouth. Allura immediately stopped laughing and tightened her grasp on the knife she had been using to cut celery.  
“You asked for lettuce!” Shiro whined.  
Allura proceeded to jerk the joint out of his mouth and held it close in between her and Shiro’s faces. They both stared intensely as it burnt. Allura was mentally debating what to do while Shiro prayed silently that she may have mercy. They held their staring, contemplating. Her intense stare began to unwind and she put the joint in her mouth and began to inhale.  
“Yes! That’s my girlfriend right there!” Shiro cheered and went behind her to hold her from behind.  
“Did you see the cashier that’s totally in love with you?” Allura asked Keith.  
“It doesn’t matter that he did, Keith’s got no game” Shiro said to Allura disregarding Keith’s own presence.  
“I’m trying!” Keith shouted to make himself clear between the thick layer of romantic tension. “I mean seriously, I live with a pansexual man, a bisexual transgender girl, an asexual nonbinary person, and the Hunk, but none of them can find a guy for my lonely gay ass. I live in an apartment with more LGBT+ members than the YMCA!”  
“But I found you the perfect guy!” Allura interjected.  
“She’s referring to the cashier that likes me,” Keith told Shiro.  
“Oh, honey, that guy seemed mean,” Shiro told Allura in a hushed voice.  
“I know, perfect for Keith!” Allura said blowing smoke out on Shiro’s face.  
“You both make me sick,” Keith said. “Let’s just get high and find a guy on tinder for me.”  
“What makes you think we’re so interested in your love life?” Allura sassily protested. “Get Hunk and Pidge and tell them to come down stairs and help get ready for tomorrow! We have--to get--the--we,” Allura faded away and began muttering. “I have been extremely stressed and went from smoking everyday to not smoking for a week. I’m already so fucked up.” Her mouth draped and her chest began heaving from her enormous breaths. “People will start arriving at three tomorrow, we have time.”  
The room seemed to shift as Allura decided to relax. Usually the apartment had a family room filled with smokers, but her fury drove everyone into their rooms. If anyone was sitting on the couch, it was expected that Allura would ask for help. Once you gave her help, however, no one could do what it was Allura wanted them to do. Everyone agreed as long as she’s stressed, it would be better for everyone to stay out of her way.  
Shiro dove into the bags he held to take out the snacks no one asked him to get while Allura ran to find Pidge and Hunk. Keith carried himself to the couch to prepare. He took out the tray of smoking supplies from under the coffee table, turned to channel to Cartoon Network, and opened his phone to Tinder.  
Hunk was the first person to join Keith in the family room. He found himself attracted to the large solo chair all the roommates found behind a restaurant. He went next to the couch and didn’t notice Keith’s face light up when he thought Hunk was coming to sit next to him. Hunk also didn’t notice Keith’s heart break when he went to the chair. Hunk finally noticed Keith when he grabbed his hand as they were sitting down.  
“Why don’t you sit next to me, Hunk?” Keith pouted.  
“You wanna be one of my boyfriends, don’t you Keith,” Hunk teased.  
“I just want you for your body,” Keith giggled and pulled Hunk onto the couch with the hand he still held and snuggled up his head on his lap. “It’s like cuddling with a couch on a couch,” he sighed.  
“You already high, Keith?” Hunk laughed.  
“The ashtray was empty when I got here,” Keith giggled rolling his head around.  
Hunk turned his head to see an ashtray of two blunts smushed against the tray and one still burning and hanging off the edge. He turned his head back to Keith and saw him still rolling his head on his lap. He clicked their tongue and pouted, “Oh, Keith, honey.”  
“What?” Keith gasped.  
“You smoked Coran’s weed, that shits’ lined,” Hunk laughed.  
In very little time, Shiro joined and then Pidge and Allura followed. They began their process by fighting over what channel they’d watch which resulted with Cartoon Network, the channel no one wanted, the winner. They tried to catch up with Keith and began to smoke everything in front of them. Keith was already pretty far gone, but would continue to smoke if anything was handed to him. That wasn’t very often since he sat with Hunk who tends to finish any bowl given to him.  
“Oh, my God, Keith, it’s the guy from the grocery store who wants you,” Pidge gasped passing their phone to Keith. On it, was a picture Keith barely recognized because he was smiling. He clicked on the picture and read the bio. “Lance, 20. *N’sync voice* Bi bi bi” Of course, Keith could barely read but he liked that picture of him a lot. He was in front of a bathroom mirror , winking with a hand holding his neck. His one squinting eye was radiantly blue, matching his cozy-looking sweater that complemented his dark skin tone as well as his eyes.  
“Wait, are you signed into my account?” Keith asked.  
“Yeah, so you can swipe left,” Pidge sputtered sarcastically.  
“Have you been swiping for me while I wasn’t?” Keith raised his voice.  
“Yeah, I’m not letting you date some stranger I don’t know. I have to approve,” they defended. “Now swipe right!”  
Keith stared at the photo long and hard. He saw the cashier he had seen nearly every day of a month sometimes, but this was only the second time he had seen him smile, the first being earlier laughing with the old woman. As he remembered the laugh, he heard the laugh. He heard it coming from the phone. The phone, he suddenly realized, must die. He tossed it across the room.  
“Dude, what the fuck!” Pidge screamed.  
“I’m sorry,” Keith sighed laying his head back on Hunk. “I’m really fucked up right now and already forgot why you’re mad but please give me some mercy and forgive me.”  
Keith laid in Hunk’s lap blinking slower and slower while staring at Pidge. Everything became purple and Pidge stood up and began to walk to him. Before they had come just an inch from him, all turned black.  
The next words he heard came from Shiro’s voice chanting the word “sour cream.”  
“Can you bring me a bagel with that?” Keith asked in a reply to what he thought was an offer to cream cheese. He then felt hand on his shoulders stiffen him into a sitting position. For a moment Keith was stone-cold sober and wide awake, but the moment didn’t last to see a full second.  
“We forgot sour cream, you have to get it right now,” Shiro said firmly. “We overslept.”  
“What time is it?” Keith asked.  
“Nine,” Shiro replied.  
“Geez, we have plenty of time, let me sleep and sober up,” Keith said closing his eyes.  
Shiro squeezed his hold on Keith's shoulders to wake him, like squeezing a rubber toy to make it's eyes pop out. “In the real world we have time, on the Allura clock we needed sour cream hours ago.”  
“I can’t drive,” Keith whined.  
“Walk,” Shiro said. He let Keith go and began to collect winter clothes for him and dressed him as he slept. Shiro then grabbed Keith and carried him to the front door and set his feet down so that stood. Shiro then began to shake Keith awake. “Go,” he said pushing his dearest friend into the overheated hallway.  
Keith muttered curses under his breath until he reached the outside of the building. It was snowing, but just barely. He then saw very little after the tiny snowflakes clustered up onto his glasses(which he never wore, but his contacts had dried). He realized that Shiro never expected Harry to drive, he was expecting him to walk in the freezing cold, below freezing. Pennsylvania’s first Sunday in February would obviously be freezing and Keith was obviously in no shape to drive. Keith proceeded to walk all 440 yards while swearing about his friends.  
He was swearing under his breath as he was packing a muffin in a bag by the pastry case when someone familiar came up to him. “Are you okay? What happened to your eye?” the familiar stranger asked.  
“What is wrong with my eye?” Keith asked.  
“It’s black,” he replied.  
“No, I’m Korean,” Keith corrected him.  
“Bruised,” he corrected him. “Your eye has a giant bruise around it.”  
Keith slowly put his hand to his eye a felt a sharp pain. He then remembered that he saw a close up of Pidge before he instantly passed out. “Oh, my God, someone the size of a child beat me up.”  
“It looked hot before I knew that,” the stranger smirked.  
Keith turned to look the stranger directly in the face until he remembered who he was talking to. “Oh, it’s the guy who hates me!” he gasped very loudly.  
“What gives you that impression?” Lance asked.  
“The whole reason I didn’t recognize you was ‘cause you were smiling for the first time, not because I’m still a little high,” Keith defended himself.  
“I was just annoyed that I always saw you in the middle of a shift, we’re not allowed to ask out customers on the boss’s clock,” he said. He began walking closer towards Keith, “but my shift isn’t started, yet.”  
Keith was suddenly extremely sober and aware of what was happening. “Oh, um--here’s my phone,” Keith said unlocking it and handing it to Lance. He opened the phone application and added his contact with lots of heart emojis, waves, and stars as the contact name.  
“See you later,” Lance said and sashayed away.

A stupid Charlie Brown squiggly smile appeared on Keith's face and lance pretended not to smile exactly the same.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave tips, i'm trying to get serious about writing and want to improve in any area i can. maybe ill write more fics! tbh i haven't actually watched vld since season 2 (lmao) but i love these fucking characters.


End file.
